Confessions d'un immigrant (OS)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: "Cette ville pue le faux et le mensonge" C'est ce que songe silencieusement Vincent alors qu'il tente de devenir un honnête citoyen de Romdeau. Mais avec de telles pensées en tête, avec une telle vision négative du système qu'il cherche pourtant à rejoindre, peut-il vraiment espérer atteindre son objectif? Est-ce qu'un simple immigrant peut vraiment espérer dépasser sa condition?


Bien le bonjour tout le monde! :D Me revoilà de nouveau avec un OS sur "Ergo Proxy", une fois encore du point de vue de Vincent, mais différent du précédent ;3 (vous allez voir) Donc voilà, encore merci à ShinyZancrow dont la review et les mp's m'ont énormément motivée et encouragée à continuer d'ecrire sur ce fandom :D

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

(Ergo Proxy et ses personnages appartiennent à Manglobe)

* * *

 _Cette ville pue le faux et le mensonge…_

C'était ce que pensait Vincent, debout dans le train de trois heures quart qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'autorave infecté et en fuite qu'on lui avait signalé plus tôt dans la nuit. Il porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement épuisé et las avant de se frotter les yeux: son véhicule de location ayant été endommagé en début de soirée lors de son malaise, il ne pourrait jamais récupérer la caution et il se voyait obligé de voyager en train ou à pied en attendant qu'un nouveau véhicule se libère.

Vincent poussa un léger soupir, tentant de rester en équilibre malgré les légères secousses du train: il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé… Tout allait pourtant bien: il s'était couché très tôt pour pouvoir se lever pour son travail de nuit (à 21h32, deux minutes plus tard que d'habitude), avait bu quelques gorgées de lait, s'était préparé, avait fermé la porte de son logement derrière lui, avait respecté les limitations de vitesse,…

Il avait simplement perdu connaissance au beau milieu de la route, heureusement déserte à ce moment-là. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui était arrivé: il avait bien mangé, ce n'était donc pas une crise d'hypoglycémie ou autre. Il se souvenait juste avoir eu légèrement mal au coeur, comme s'il battait soudain plus vite. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Dorothy pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le médecin responsable du quartier des immigrants? Peut-être que la fatigue liée à son travail était…

-Tu es dans le chemin.

Vincent sursauta, poussa un léger cri de surprise et se recula vivement lorsqu'un homme se dressa devant lui en le regardant avec un mépris écoeurant, bousculant la femme derrière lui dans le même mouvement:

-Oh! Pardon, excusez-moi! J-je suis désolé!

S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, à la fois auprès de l'homme et auprès de la femme qui posa un regard empli de dégout sur lui:

-Sales immigrants: jamais à leur place, toujours dans le chemin des honnêtes citoyens.

Cracha-t-elle. Vincent rentra la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant légèrement: oh bon sang, pitié, qu'elle ne fasse pas un scandale. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire remarquer, pas maintenant qu'il devait absolument se tenir à carreau…

-Je suis désolé…

Mais le mal était fait, tous les citoyens du wagon (nombreux à travailler de nuit, apparemment) se tournèrent vers lui, posant un regard dédaigneux sur sa tenue orangée, sur la petite mallette qu'il serrait contre son coeur, sur le pendentif qui dépassait de son col, sur son regard pitoyable,…  
Il pouvait presque les entendre penser…

 _Sale immigrant._

 _Pour qui se prend-il?_

 _Et il pense vraiment qu'il arrivera à devenir un citoyen modèle avec un tel comportement?_

 _Rentre chez toi._

 _Retourne d'où tu viens._

 _On ne veut pas de toi ici._

 _On n'a pas besoin de toi._

 _Tu ne nous sers à rien._

 _Il ne cause que des problèmes._

 _Tu peux bien t'excuser au vu de ton insolence._

 _Sale immigrant._

 _Sale immigrant._

Il voulait disparaitre, devenir invisible, mourir peut-être.  
Tout pour que ces gens arrêtent de le regarder comme ça, de le regarder tout simplement.  
Mais aucun échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui. Il devait continuer de supporter le poids de leurs regards méprisants dans son dos, sur lui,… Il se mit à trembler légèrement et il déglutit difficilement: il avait envie de vomir.

Soudain, les portes du train s'ouvrirent et Vincent s'empressa d'en descendre, haletant, le coeur battant, murmurant des millions d'excuses aux personnes qu'il dût bousculer pour s'en échapper: la foule, les faux sourires que ces citoyens échangeaient entre eux, le mépris avec lequel ils le regardait, lui, simple immigrant, tout lui donnait la nausée. Le jeune homme s'appuya court instant contre un poteau: il n'était pas descendu à la bonne station, mais il n'imaginait pas continuer le trajet dans le même wagon que ces gens. Pas maintenant qu'ils l'avaient jugé insolent et inutile.  
Pas maintenant qu'il était dans leur collimateur.

La gorge serrée, Vincent poussa un soupir désespéré: il avait mal au ventre, sa nausée lui donnait une migraine, il avait les mains moites,… Il avait l'impression que, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré son travail qu'il effectuait sans se plaindre, supportant les heures supplémentaires sans rouspéter, il n'arriverait jamais à devenir un citoyen modèle. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se fondre dans la masse.

Il en avait envie pourtant! Chaque fois qu'il allait dans les beaux quartiers, qu'il voyait des citoyens bien vêtus, bien logés, bien nourris, avec un emploi sûr et une bonne réputation, il sentait son coeur s'emballer d'envie. Qu'est-ce que ça serait bien de pouvoir un jour être reconnu comme véritable citoyen de Romdeau! Qu'est-ce que ça serait bien de pouvoir se sentir enfin chez soi dans cette ville!

Vincent secoua la tête et se mit à marcher, lentement, comme pour éviter d'arriver trop tôt sur les lieux où on l'attendait: si seulement il était plus sûr de lui… Si seulement il était plus imposant et charismatique, peut-être qu'un mécène le remarquerait et le prendrait sous son aile pour le sortir du quartier des immigrants une bonne fois pour toute! Il soupira: seulement non. Il avait juste un visage normal, terne, fatigué,… Le visage de quelqu'un qui tue sa personnalité à petit feu pour se fondre autant que possible dans cette foule de visages radieux.

Le jeune homme passa la main dans sa nuque: et puis, il y avait autre chose qui le motivait à devenir un citoyen modèle. Une autre raison qui faisait s'emballer son coeur. Deux yeux bleus maquillés, de longs cheveux de jais,…

-Real…

Vincent rougit légèrement au souvenir de la jeune femme, son air légèrement ennuyé lorsqu'il présentait son entretien, le léger sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle était passée à côté de lui sans le voir, le claquement de son long manteau derrière elle, le bruit de ses talons sur le sol,… Elle était réellement superbe.

Il secoua la tête: ridicule! Il était tout bonnement ridicule! imaginons un instant qu'il parvienne à devenir un citoyen, une femme aussi magnifique et intelligente que Real ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui! Il n'était rien, rien qu'un insignifiant grain de poussière, le grain qu'on ne remarque même pas qu'on écrase lorsqu'on marche dans la rue, par rapport à la lumière et à l'assurance que dégageait la jeune femme.

Ridicule… Et d'une naïveté pitoyable…

Vincent esquissa une légère grimace: génial… Il arrivait même à se faire pitié à lui-même en plus de tous autres…

-Je ne vais pas y arriver…

Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en serrant d'une main la lanière de son sac à dos et de l'autre les poignées de sa mallette de travail, s'y accrochant comme à un repère physique, à une bouée de sauvetage. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il se força à avancer droit devant lui, la tête basse, le dos légèrement voûté, le comportement d'un immigrant… Le comportement d'un parasite toléré dans le paradis de Romdeau.

 _Bien piètre paradis…_

Mais ça, Vincent ne le dit pas tout haut, pas plus qu'il n'imagina en parler avec un autre immigrant.  
Personne ne devait savoir que son dégoût pour cette ville était plus fort encore que son envie d'en faire partie…

Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il imaginait vouloir en parler (ce qui était une idée suicidaire), personne ne l'écouterait. Parce que malgré la foule qui l'entourait perpétuellement, il était seul.  
Seul dans cette ville qu'il voulait intégrer plus que tout et qu'il détestait pourtant du plus profond de son coeur. Seul, simplement seul.

 _Pitoyable…_

Vincent ne savait juste pas s'il parlait de la ville, du Gouvernement qui lui faisait si peur, des citoyens, ou bien de lui-même…

$s$s$s$

-Je suis rentré.

Souffla-t-il en passant la porte du petit réfectoire, bien sûr désert (hormis son Entourage) à une heure aussi incongrue. Vincent jeta un léger coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique: 7h39. Evidemment, tous ses collègues avaient eu droit à une nuit complète et à un déjeuner à une heure normale. Il poussa un soupir: il avait mal à la tête.

Il n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit depuis trop longtemps, peut-être parce que, à force de s'écraser, tout le monde lui refilait les tâches ingrates, les boulots de nuit, les vérifications dans les quartiers les plus éloignés,… Vincent soupira légèrement, les yeux lourds de sommeil: depuis son évanouissement,en début de soirée, il avait dû travailler toute la nuit et même une partie de la matinée. A quelle heure avait-il dû se lever après son malaise? Une heure quart? Alors qu'il avait simplement eu droit à trois heures de repos après son étourdissement?

Il porta la main à sa tempe: il était épuisé, las, et son mal de tête ne cessait d'empirer. Et il n'était que six heures, la journée ne faisait que commencer… Il avait juste de peur de ne pas arriver à la terminer.

-Ha, Vincent: comment s'est passée ton inspection de ce matin?

Demanda doucement Dorothy en posant ses yeux transparents sur lui, sa voix mécanique ne laissant aucunement paraître sa joie de le revoir. Et pourtant, le jeune homme sentit son coeur se faire un peu plus léger: l'autorave était la seule à lui parler, la seule à s'occuper de lui, à vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'il faisait bien son travail,… La seule qui l'aidait vraiment à devenir un concitoyen modèle.

Vincent déposa son sac à dos dans son casier:

-Assez étrangement en fait… L'autorave a été rapidement neutralisé mais…

Il hésita: Dorothy le croirait-elle? Une information pareille pourrait-elle s'avérer sans danger pour lui? Elle attendit quelques secondes puis demanda simplement:

-Mais?

-Mais le robot de sécurité qui était assigné à ma protection m'a… attaqué.

-Il t'a attaqué?

-Je… Oui.

-Qu'as-tu fait de lui?

-Je l'ai neutralisé et fait ramener ici aussi, dans le doute…

-Tu as bien fait.

Il poussa un léger soupir soulagé: bon, au moins, il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas si mauvais après tout!

Oui, le comportement de ce robot de sécurité était réellement étrange. Il avait été envoyé sur les traces de l'autorave en fuite pendant que Vincent se remettait de son malaise, pour ne pas perdre la trace du robot sans aucun doute infecté. Et pourtant, il s'était retourné contre lui, avait tenté de le tuer, l'avait frappé,… C'était bizarre: le virus n'infectait-il donc pas uniquement les autoraves?

-Tu as eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin?

-Heu non, pas encore…

Avoua-t-il en se voûtant légèrement. Si elle l'avait pu, il était sûr que Dorothy aurait levé les yeux au ciel:

-Vu ton malaise d'hier soir, je t'avais dit de manger avant de partir travailler.

-Je sais, je suis désolé…

Souffla Vincent en baissant la tête: c'était vrai, elle le lui avait conseillé. Mais il avait mis son réveil le plus tard possible pour dormir un peu plus longtemps, et pour cela, il avait sacrifié son petit déjeuner. Après tout, si on ne lui donnait pas tant de travail, il pourrait éventuellement penser à prendre un peu soin de lui. Là, il devait juste se concentrer sur son travail et sur son entretien de la semaine prochaine.

-Tâche de m'écouter la prochaine fois.

Soupira presque Dorothy en désignant le distributeur se trouvant face à elle, et Vincent se mordilla la lèvre:

-Pardon…

Les paupières commençant à s'alourdir sous le poids de la fatigue, il se retourna et choisit au hasard une petite portion de céréales et de lait. S'il en avait eu le courage, il aurait esquissé un sourire moqueur: plutôt de lait aux céréales que l'inverse en fait au vu de la taille de la boite. Bon, avec un peu de chance, il aurait un peu de repos avant d'avoir de nouveau du travail sur le dos! Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait somnoler quelques minutes après presque vingt quatre heures de travail!

-As-tu vérifié si le PK30 d'hier soir, celui qui s'est échappé, était contaminé?

Perdu dans la contemplation du lait coulant hors de sa bouteille, Vincent balbutia:

-Le PK… Oh… heu… (Il baissa la tête, penaud) Désolé…

C'était vrai, il l'était réellement. Il avait juste oublié de le faire. Distrait par la poursuite, par le comportement étrangement agressif du robot de sécurité envers lui, par le coup qu'il avait reçu, il avait complètement oublié de vérifier la chose la plus importante. Il avait carrément oublié les bases de son métier…  
Pitoyable…

-Je vais rédiger un rapport de tentative d'évasion, cependant…

Mais Vincent ne l'écoutait plus, ne l'entendait même plus tant il était fatigué. En plus, il devait absolument réviser son discours de motivation pour l'entretien de la semaine prochaine. Il faudrait qu'il se repose pour avoir l'air présentable, pas d'une coquille vide et épuisée. Il esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux dans le vague: peut-être que Real serait là? Peut-être qu'elle le reconnaitrait et lui adresserait un petit signe de tête? Peut-être que…

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le lait débordait du bol, qu'il coulait sur la table et allait valser sur le sol, presque sur ses bottes. Vincent cligna vivement des yeux et fit un bon en arrière, poussant un cri surpris: oh bon sang! Est-ce qu'il y en avait sur ses bottes? Il espérait que non: il n'avait pas d'autre paire! Et tout ce lait gaspillé qu'il allait devoir nettoyer, et la majorité des céréales qui étaient tombés sur le sol,…

Vincent baissa les épaules, désespéré: il n'avait plus assez de monnaie pour racheter une nouvelle portion… Et il restait à peine une cuillère de céréales dans son bol rempli de lait… S'il avait été seul, il en aurait hurlé et pleuré de frustration.  
Oh bon sang, quelle journée…

-Cependant, tu vas devoir rencontrer l'agent du Bureau de Renseignement: elle doit venir aujourd'hui pour parler de l'affaire.

Continua simplement Dorothy, comme si cet incident n'était jamais arrivé. Le visage pourtant éteint de Vincent s'éclaira à cette phrase: agent du Bureau de Renseignement? Mais... Ça ne pouvait être que Real! Il sentit un sourire stupide redresser le coin de ses lèvres: il allait voir Real. Il allait lui parler, peut-être même avoir la chance d'être en tête à tête avec elle, seuls à seuls! Oh c'était presque un rêve!

-D'accord.

Se força-t-il à dire paisiblement, calmement comme à son habitude. Tout allait pour le mieux au fond! Vu que Real venait enquêter, il n'aurait sans doute pas de travail cet après-midi et il pourrait se reposer un peu! Inconsciente de son trouble (ou de son bonheur soulagé), Dorothy reprit:

-Parfait. Quand ça sera fait, tu auras un autre cas d'infection potentielle à inspecter.

Le léger sourire de Vincent disparut lentement de ses lèvres comme les paroles de l'autorave parvenaient à son cerveau fatigué: comment ça un autre cas d'infection potentielle? N'en avait-il pas fait assez aujourd'hui? Ne méritait-il pas un peu de repos? Il baissa la tête et se voûta encore une fois, las, fatigué d'avoir pensé à se rebeller: ne pas douter du système, s'y soumettre et obéir… Rien de plus simple, alors pourquoi devait-il toujours réfléchir avant de suivre la règle?

-Bien…

Vincent leva la tête vers elle, entrouvrit la bouche,… Remarqua des céréales-lettres en train de remonter à la surface de son bol une par une et resta simplement bouche-bée, le coeur battant: A-W-A-K-E-N-I-N-G. Eveil.

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer: ce mot… C'était celui qu'il avait cru entendre plus tôt dans la nuit, quand il avait perdu connaissance! Il cligna des yeux: impossible, ça ne pouvait qu'être le coup du hasard, rien à voir avec son malaise. Non, il était sans doute trop fatigué et il s'était imaginé des choses, c'était ridicule. Non, il devait obéir au système, baisser la nuque et se conformer aux règles que Dorothy l'aidait à respecter. Secouant légèrement la tête, il baissa les yeux vers le dossier que venait de lui tendre l'Entourage: une petite autorave de compagnie. De longs cheveux sombres, des yeux ternes, un visage aussi inexpressif et las que le sien… Il parvenait presque à ressentir de la compassion et de la pitié pour cette gamine qui n'existait même pas. Sans doute se ressemblaient-ils plus qu'il ne le pensait… Quoique non: même elle qui ne réfléchissait pas par elle-même était plus proche du statut de citoyen que lui.

 _Stupide, sale immigrant inutile._

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Dorothy souffla, rassurante:

-Ne t'en fais pas: si tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis (Elle insista sur le « tout »), tu deviendras vite un concitoyen modèle, fais-moi confiance.

Il hésita, voulut dire quelque chose… Baissa les épaules et la tête, abdiquant:

-D'accord, merci Dorothy…

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas te reposer autant sur ton Entourage.

Le coeur de Vincent fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se retourna en poussant un soupir rempli d'espoir: cette voix… Son regard s'illumina derrière ses paupières: impossible de la confondre. De même que ces yeux clairs, ce maquillage bleu, ces cheveux sombres, cette attitude faussement nonchalante,…

-Ce n'est qu'un autorave après tout: si tu veux vraiment devenir un concitoyen, tu ferais mieux de travailler tes relations avec de vraies personnes.

-Inspecteur Real…

Souffla-t-il, bouche-bée: elle était là. Elle était vraiment venue et elle était là, en chair et en os, devant lui. Superbe, lumineuse malgré ses vêtements sombres, si sûre d'elle, si inaccessible,… Elle esquissa un sourire et posa ses magnifiques yeux sur lui:

-Ca faisait longtemps, depuis ton premier entretien il me semble,…

Elle hésita, jeta un coup d'oeil à son Entourage qui toussota vaguement « Vincent Law », et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé:

-Vincent.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, retenant un sourire déçu. Quel idiot: il avait vraiment cru qu'elle se souviendrait de son prénom? C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à se souvenir qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part! Après tout, oui: elle se souvenait de lui. C'était déjà bien assez pour une personne aussi insignifiante que lui.

Et malgré lui, il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et ses joues se teinter de rouge.

 _Pitoyable…_

-Alors, où se trouve cet autorave infecté?

Vincent sursauta:

-Ah! Heu, e-en bas, à la morgue! Je vais vous y conduire!

Real se redressa et attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se précipite fébrilement au devant d'elle pour la guider. Quand la jeune femme et son Entourage eurent disparus à la suite de Vincent, Dorothy se leva lentement et son regard terne de teinta de rouge pendant quelques secondes. Presque rien...

 _Pitoyable..._

Real fronça les sourcils lorsque Vincent lui présenta le modèle PK30 qu'il avait intercepté quelques heures plus tôt:

-Il est salement amoché.

Fit-elle simplement remarquer. Vincent tressaillit sous son ton lourd de reproches et il rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, les mains légèrement tremblantes sous le coup de la nervosité:

-C'est à cause du matériel que nous utilisons au bureau: c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter les autoraves infectés. Si on ne sectionne pas le système situé dans leurs têtes, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Et le bureau veut être certain qu'on les empêche de nuire, d'où ce côté légèrement exagéré.

Termina-t-il en baissant humblement la tête: bon, avec ça, il était sur d'avoir impressionné la jeune femme ne fut-ce qu'un tout petit peu! Sans doute était-il remonté dans son estime après ça! Sans doute qu'elle...

-C'est une plainte?

Vincent frissonna et leva des yeux perdus et horrifiés vers elle, l'air légèrement paniqué: oh non! Oh non non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire! Non il voulait juste lui expliquer pourquoi cet autorave se retrouvait dans un état pareil, voilà tout! Absolument pas se plaindre des manières et du matériel que leur fournissait le Gouvernement! Il baissa vivement la tête:

-Non, non, excusez-moi!

Pitoyable, ridicule et trouillard... Vraiment, il se faisait pitié...

Vincent passa légèrement la langue et se saisit enfin du fichier hippocampe et retint un soupir soulagé: l'autorave était bien infecté. Parfait! Il ne l'avait pas faite venir pour rien, et il pourrait aussi transmettre l'information à Dorothy tout à l'heure. Il ne serait donc pas réprimandé! Bon sang, quel soulagement!

L'Entourage de Real se saisit précautionneusement du fichier et, s'asseyant tranquillement sur une chaise (celle que Vincent convoitait en fait), commença à l'analyser. Analyser pour trouver quoi? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'était que la jeune femme était là, seule (pour ainsi dire) avec lui. Elle était là, de profil, ses lèvres légèrement boudeuses, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux plissés, l'air pensive,... Vincent se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles qu'il n'entendait pas: elle était superbe.

Si seulement elle pouvait remarquer qu'il n'était pas différent des autres, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être un bon citoyen, qu'il n'était pas aussi pitoyable qu'il en avait l'air,... Il baissa légèrement la tête: ridicule... Bien sur qu'il était aussi pitoyable qu'il n'en avait l'air, il l'était peut-être même plus encore... Pitoyable... Absolument et terriblement pitoyable. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'elle allait lui sourire et se jeter dans ses bras? Pff, même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle ne faisait même pas cela.

-...protéger les concitoyens de ces robots: c'est la voie la plus rapide pour devenir l'un d'eux.

Vincent sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux: mince! Real venait de parler, de lui parler, à lui! Et il n'avait pas écouté un seul de ses mots tant il était perdu dans sa contemplation rêveuse! Merde merde! Attendait-elle une réponse?! Une question? Un remerciement peut-être?! Il se mordit la lèvre et se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de montrer une fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Et comme il l'espérait, elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de "de rien". Ouf, sauvé!

Il se risqua même à lui adresser un léger sourire, espérant qu'elle lui répondrait, peut-être. Bon sang, elle lui avait adressé la parole, elle venait de lui donner un conseil,… Oui, Real était vraiment la raison qui me motivait à devenir un citoyen modèle! Si il parvenait à faire partie de ce monde, de ce paradis, alors peut-être qu'un jour il aurait l'opportunité de lui parler d'égal à égal! Quoiqu'il avait l'impression que, même s'il parvenait à devenir un concitoyen, il ne ferait jamais vraiment partie de ce monde, qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment accepté comme tel,... Qu'il resterait toujours l'immigrant qu'il était.

-Au fait, Vincent...

Il sursauta légèrement:

-O-oui?

Alors qu'il continuait de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui offrir un léger sourire, même un faux lui aurait suffit, Real posa un regard méprisant sur lui, un regard qui lui fit horriblement mal: au fond, elle était comme les autres... Elle le jugeait, le méprisait,... Lui qui n'était qu'un immigrant, un parasite du dôme et de sa ville… Un élément qu'on acceptait à regret en attendant qu'il se montre prometteur et digne du paradis qu'il cherchait désespérément à atteindre. Quelle cruauté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé?... Qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était différent des autres malgré cet air passe-partout qu'il se donnait? Ou que non, qu'il était comme les autres! Il ne savait plus quoi penser!

-Tu portes encore cette chose?

Difficile de mettre plus de mépris de ce dernier mot, comme s'il était empoisonné et qu'il fallait l'utiliser avec précaution.

-Cette..? (Vincent baissa les yeux, se rendit compte que son pendentif dépassait encore de son col et sursauta) Ha heu… Oui…

-Tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin à Mosque doit disparaître de cette ville. (Elle captura son regard de ses yeux si perçants, l'empêchant de se détourner) Ne le porte pas à ton entretien.

-D'accord.

Souffla-t-il en s'empressant de cacher son unique trésor aux yeux de Real: c'était vrai, elle lui avait déjà fait la remarque lors de son premier entretien, lui expliquant vite-fait bien-fait que tout ce qui avait rapport à Mosque devait être caché aux yeux de tous, lui ayant même conseillé de s'en débarrasser. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était terriblement attaché à ce pendentif et il n'imaginait pas un seul instant s'en séparer. Alors le jeter, c'était tout simplement hors de question. Par réflexe, il serra le pendentif dans son poing, comms s'il pouvait lui donner force et courage à la fois: ce collier était l'unique vestige de sa vie d'avant, de sa véritable vie de citoyen de Mosque… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser derrière lui…

Real s'avança vers son Entourage, qui venait de terminer l'analyse, ne lui portant plus aucune attention, et Vincent poussa un léger soupir: il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que la jeune femme lui fasse remarquer son manque de discernement par rapport à son pendentif l'avait mis étrangement mal à l'aise, vire même un peu en colère. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'il ressentait? Il avait tout perdu, n'avait plus que ce simple collier auquel raccrocher sa vie d'avant, sa famille, ses amis, son métier, sa ville natale,… Mais en même temps… Il pâlit et son coeur battit légèrement plus vite: il ne parvenait étrangement pas à se rappeler des visages et des noms de ses amis… Comme si… Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais…

-J'ai réussi à tracer un chemin d'évasion que cet autorave allait emprunter: on va pouvoir le suivre à la trace jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre.

-Parfait.

Vincent déglutit, se forçant à chasser cette étrange sensation de malaise qui venait de lui serrer le ventre, fit un pas hésitant en avant: un chemin d'évasion? Bien sûr que ces autoraves infectés cherchaient à fuir! Il avait réussi à élaborer cette théorie quelques jours plus tôt, l'avait proposée à Dorothy qui lui avait dit de ne pas mettre son nez trop profondément dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient plus,… Mais si cette information, si cette théorie, si ces routes d'évasion qu'il avait réussi à lister tout seul depuis plusieurs mois, pouvaient être d'une aide quelconque à Real, alors ça changeait considérablement la donne! Alors peut-être que ses yeux magnifiques s'éclaireraient avec admiration, respect, surprise peut-être… Oh il donnerait tout pour qu'elle le regarde avec les yeux qu'il imaginait!

Alors, il se racla la gorge et tendit un bras hésitant:

-Heu… En fait j'ai…

-Merci pour tout, Vincent: tu peux retourner à tes occupations (Le coupa simplement Real en se détournant, sans même le regarder, comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si elle l'avait déjà oublié. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et désigna la sortie du menton) Je ne pense pas que ton Entourage puisse encore attendre longtemps.

Vincent entrouvrit la bouche, se tourna vers la droite, croisa le regard étrangement rougeoyant de Dorothy qui attendait calmement, ses dossiers en main. Et, étrangement, il ne put rien faire lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna sans un regard de plus pour lui, comme s'il ne lui servait plus à rien…  
Comme s'il était un déchet dont elle n'avait plus besoin.

Il poussa un léger soupir et referma délicatement la trape derrière le corps désormais inerte de l'autorave PK30 de la veille…

-Le chef te demande.

-Oh… Merci, Dorothy.

Elle le regarda encore une longue seconde puis lui intima de rejoindre son supérieur d'un mouvement de bras, ne lui laissant aucunement le choix. Vincent se dessina un millième de sourire rassurant, d'une fausseté écoeurante, et grimpa lentement les marches qui le mèneraient au premier étage, là où son chef attendait sans doute de lui passer un savon ou bien de lui refiler encore une fois le sale boulot…

-Ah, Vincent!

-Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur?

Le petit homme jeta un regard hésitant à son Entourage qui l'encouragea à continuer et il reprit, bombant bêtement le torse:

-Je sais que tu as passé la nuit debout à travailler, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te confier ce travail.

S'il avait été seul, Vincent aurait poussé un soupir las et épuisé, et s'il en avait eu le courage, il se serait énervé, aurait refusé ce travail, aurait peut-être même quitté ce boulot ingrat! Sérieusement? Est-ce que cet homme était vraiment sérieux? Il le savait qu'il avait eu un étourdissement, qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit, qu'il était debout depuis plus de huit heures, et malgré ça, il lui refilait encore le sale boulot?! Il devait se moquer de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, si?

Mais comme on lui expliquait son travail, qu'on lui donnait un dossier et une adresse, plutôt que de perdre son calme, il baissa la tête, l'air las, rempli de fatigue et d'abandon: pourquoi lutter? Real était encore là: il devait faire de son mieux pour prouver qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être un citoyen modèle, prouver qu'il en était digne… Et mordre sur sa chique en attendant de recevoir sa récompense.

-Quand dois-je partir?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Bien, j'y vais alors…

Souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers son casier, les pieds lourds et les épaules basses: c'était vrai… Le plus tôt serait le mieux, parce que plus vite il serait parti, plus vite il serait revenu.  
Avec un peu de chance, après ces deux vérifications, il pourrait se reposer un peu.

Juste un peu, ne fût-ce que quelques minutes…

Il ajusta son sac sur son dos, attrapa les lanières de sa mallette et sortit du bâtiment. Et lorsque son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore, Vincent poussa un long soupir: avec tout ça, il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps ni l'opportunité de déjeuner.  
Et il mourrait de faim…

$s$s$s$

Vincent avala la dernière bouchée du sandwich qu'il avait eu le temps d'acheter après sa première vérification. En effet, l'autorave qu'il avait eu pour mission de retrouver était bien infecté. A la base un Entourage de compagnie, il s'était échappé de la demeure de ses maîtres sans causer de dégâts, et grâce aux différents itinéraires de fuite qu'il avait listés, il l'avait rapidement retrouvé et neutralisé. Un jeu d'enfant…  
Presque trop facile.

Heureusement pour lui, la propriétaire de l'autorave l'avait gratifié d'un léger pourboire pour l'efficacité de son travail (et aussi parce qu'il avait ramené les bijoux que l'Entourage avait emporté avec lui. Pour quoi faire? Il n'en avait aucune idée). Léger, maigre, voire même dérisoire petit pourboire qui était bien vite passé dans l'achat d'un repas consistant. Et bien que presque risible, Vincent avait béni ce pourboire.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique qui projetait l'heure sur le bâtiment en face de lui: déjà (ou plutôt seulement) onze heures quarante deux. Bon, quelle était la deuxième vérification à faire encore? Ah oui, la petite autorave dans le quartier des résidents, les beaux quartiers. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils: étrange… Il était fort rare qu'on fasse appel à des immigrants comme lui dans des quartiers aussi chics et bien fréquentés. Sans doute que cette famille devait faire vérifier l'état du robot de toute urgence et qu'ils avaient donné le travail au plus rapide et au moins cher…

 _Plus on a d'argent, moins on veut en dépenser inutilement…_

Ca devait être ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications qui lui venaient en tête. Vincent souffla et ajusta son sac à dos avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de train le plus proche: il n'avait pas le choix, le quartier des résidents riches était bien trop éloigné de celui-ci pour qu'il imagine y aller à pied, pas dans son état. Dernière vérification angoissée suivi d'un soupir: oui, il avait bien son laisser-passer. Tout s'annonçait bien, il avait même le ventre plein!

Le trajet se passa assez bien: il parvint à rester à sa place, à se tenir à carreau et à ne pas se faire remarquer, l'attitude parfaite que sa fatigue semblait l'aider à imiter. Bon, maintenant, trouver la bonne adresse. Jetant un coup d'oeil au dossier, Vincent avança encore plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver devant une énorme maison pourvue de plusieurs étages et d'une facade superbement lumineuse. Autre chose que son petit appartement… Impressionné, il sonna timidement et une voix pincée sortit presque immédiatement du parlophone:

 _-Je ne suis pas intéressée._

-Ha heu j-je…

- _Mais! Comment un immigrant come vous a-t-il pu pénétrer dans ce quartier? Si vous ne déguerpissez pas j'appelle la sécurité!_

Vincent écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et secoua les mains:

-Non! Non, vous faites erreur! Je viens faire la vérification de l'autorave!

Léger silence:

- _Vous?_

-Heu… Oui?

Hésita-t-il, l'air incertain. Un soupir lui parvint distinctement puis le bruit de l'ouverture de porte automatique le fit sursauter brusquement:

- _Alors entrez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?_

-Pardon: je suis désolé…

Il baissa la tête et poussa doucement la porte, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Il se retrouva dans un énorme hall d'entrée, peut-être même qu'il faisait le double de son petit appartement! Bouche-bée, il leva la tête vers le superbe lustre qui décorait le plafond, les magnifiques ornements sur les murs,… Et sursauta encore une fois lorsqu'une voix glaciale résonna dans la pièce:

-Mais faites comme chez vous, je ne vous dirai rien.

-Ah heu… Excusez-moi!

S'exclama-t-il en se retournant d'un bond, penaud. Là, en haut des escaliers en large colimaçon, une grande dame à l'air pincé le regardait de haut de bas, un air plus que méprisant sur son visage tiré et sec. Vincent baissa la tête sous le poids de son regard perçant: elle le jugeait aussi, le méprisait, crachait des médisances et des insultes en tout genre dans son dos,… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire demi-tour immédiatement et rentrer chez lui, fuir cette femme et ce quartier qui n'était pas fait pour lui.

Mais comme il se mordillait la lèvre en attendant désespérément que la femme ne se décide à l'inviter à monter, une petite fille apparut à son tour en haut des escaliers, et Vincent reconnut la petite autorave qu'il était venu inspecter. De longs cheveux bruns lisses et brossés (trop, peut-être), de grands yeux vides et ternes, une longue robe noire à col blanc,… Cet air inexpressif tellement caractéristique des autoraves les plus basiques. Au premier coup d'oeil, il sut qu'elle n'était pas infectée. Ou du moins, pas encore totalement.

-Qu'es-ce que vous attendez pour monter? Vous êtes ici pour travailler non? Alors ne me faites pas attendre.

Feula la femme en se détournant, comme si sa simple vue la répugnait au plus haut des points. Et quand sa « mère » eut disparu à l'étage, la petite fille le gratifia d'un regard indifférent puis s'inclina légèrement:

-Je vous en prie: vous pouvez monter.

Et malgré lui, Vincent esquissa un léger sourire à la fois touché et las:

-Merci…

Ca avait un côté effrayant: cette autorave (voire même les automates en général) étaient plus gentils et compréhensifs avec lui que les autres êtres humains… Triste, pitoyable race humaine… Mais bon, après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un immigrant: il devait encore faire ses preuves pour être enfin considéré comme un membre du système et non plus une cinquième roue!

-Bien, tu peux t'allonger ici. (Expliqua-t-il à l'autorave en tapotant le petit fauteuil) Je vais juste couper ton système central le temps de faire la vérification.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se coucha paisiblement sur le côté, sa robe sombre sagement pliée sur le sol. Vincent souleva ses longs cheveux pour accéder au petit dispositif situé sur sa nuque, jeta un coup d'oeil à la femme qui le regardait attentivement et souffla à l'adresse de l'autorave:

-J'y vais.

-D'accord.

Il déverrouilla le loquet et les yeux de la petite s'éteignirent simplement, sans un bruit, sans un geste. Parfait, aucune résistance, c'était déjà un très bon signe: si infection il y avait, elle n'était certainement pas très avancée. Il se pencha et ouvrit sa valise pour se saisir du matériel adéquat, le regard méfiant et distant de la femme pesant dans son dos. Bon… Devait-il briser ce silence lourd? Allez, un peu de cran! Il se racla légèrement la gorge:

-Je vais faire le test d'infection en injectant une petite quantité de produit dans sa « colonne vertébrale »: il se pourrait que…

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes-là, non?

-Heu… Hé bien, oui.

-Alors contentez-vous de faire votre travail: je n'ai aucunement besoin de connaitre les détails.

Grinça-t-elle en désignant l'autorave du menton. Vincent baissa la tête: inutile d'essayer de communiquer avec une personne comme elle. Elle devait savoir que parler à un immigrant revenait à s'abaisser, à nuire à sa réputation de dame de la haute société,… Et il n'en était même plus surpris.

Reliant le produit à la petite télécommande de résultats, il plongea délicatement la seringue dans le dos de la petite autorave avant de baisser les yeux. Comme il s'y attendait, toutes les lueurs qui s'allumèrent sur la télécommande étaient bleues pâles, signe que tout allait pour le mieux pour cet Entourage. Il poussa un léger soupir rassuré (il n'avait pas à approfondir les tests avec un si bon résultat dès le début! Quel coup de chance!) et esquissa un sourire en se redressant:

-Hé bien… Ca y est, l'analyse est terminée. Bonne nouvelle: elle ne présente aucun signe d'infection.

Il imaginait que la femme pousserait un soupir soulagé, qu'elle porterait la main à son coeur et esquisserait un sourire rassuré. Au lieu de ça elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

-C'est impossible: hier, le comportement de Pino était étrange!

-Peut-être, mais le test est infaillible.

Expliqua calmement Vincent en levant la tête vers elle, un léger sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Puis, il aperçut une poussette, fronça légèrement les sourcils et comprit lorsque le visage de la femme s'illumina:

-Ha, oui! Nous avons vraiment une chance inouïe! Voyez-vous, les Services Sociaux et le Bureau des Affaires Humaines nous ont enfin accordé l'enfant que nous réclamons depuis si longtemps. (Elle posa un regard mauvais et méprisant sur la petite autorave, (Pino lui semblait-il)) Bien entendu, un autorave qui ferait aussi office d'employé de maison serait plus adapté à l'éducation et au bon développement de notre enfant.

Vincent esquissa un léger sourire: quelle chance! Maintenant qu'elle lui parlait ainsi, avec cet air épanoui, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de faire ce que Real lui avait conseillé: améliorer ses relations avec les autres êtres humains. Cette dame lui semblait presque sympathique maintenant qu'elle lui parlait si volontairement et énergiquement. Et pourtant… Le message derrière ses belles paroles le révulsait… Puisqu'un véritable enfant allait venir, elle estimait ne plus avoir besoin de cet autorave qui leur avait servi d'enfant. Elle voulait simplement se débarrasser d'elle après en avoir bien profité. Malsain, triste même… Il se secoua mentalement: mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?! Cet autorave n'avait pas de sentiments! Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre! Alors comment pouvait-il ressentir de la compassion pour une simple machine?

Il déglutit et affermit son sourire:

-Je comprends parfaitement, et il est vrai qu'on encourage les citoyens à consommer autant que possible pour créer des déchets, mais… (Il chercha ses mots pendant qu'il laçait de nouveau le dos l'autorave) Cependant, puisqu'elle n'est pas infectée, je ne peux malheureusement pas la reprendre: ce serait contraire au règlement…

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent imperceptiblement et ses lèvres se pincèrent à nouveau:

-Comment ose-tu me répondre de la sorte, sale immigrant?

Les mouvements de Vincent cessèrent immédiatement, comme s'il avait été congelé sous les mots glacés de la femme: le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, son regard, ces mots crachés comme s'ils étaient la pire insulte au monde,… Il était étrangement surpris de constater qu'il avait mal, qu'il était peut-être déçu du comportement si agressif de cette femme, qu'il sentait la colère et l'énervement combinés et aggravés par la fatigue gonfler dans sa poitrine,… Il avait une folle envie de répondre, de dire quelque chose pour se défendre. Il inspira profondément et reprit ses mouvements, comme si de rien était.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle aurait simplement pu en rester là avec ses paroles blessantes, la femme renchérit:

-En tant que simple immigrant, toléré dans cette ville, comment osez-vous refuser ma requête, celle d'une véritable citoyenne?

Il baissa la tête et courba le dos, les épaules voûtées comme s'il pouvait disparaitre, comme s'il pouvait se téléporter ailleurs, très loin d'ici, de ce quartier, de cette femme et du venin qu'elle crachait si bien…

-Sale immigrant.

Continuait d'insister la femme, inconsciente du trouble qui agitait son esprit supposé être vide et muselé. Pour devenir un citoyen modèle, devait-il respecter le règlement ou plutôt obéir à la demande d'une citoyenne de haute classe? Que devait-il faire?! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part se murer dans un silence prudent et blessé à la fois.

Il tressaillit et ses épaules furent parcourues d'un frisson désespéré et blessé. Pourquoi insistait-elle? Ce n'était pas comme s'il refusait simplement pour la contrarier ou pour se faire remarquer: il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Devait-il insister? Lui expliquer plus précisément ce qu'il risquait en désobéissant au règlement plutôt qu'à son petit caprice? Vincent sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et il déglutit: du calme, respirer, rester calme, paisible, silencieux, soumis,… Le comportement d'un immigrant… Il appuya simplement sur le bouton de remise en marche de la petite autorave dont les yeux s'éclairèrent faiblement.

-Mon mari est le Chef du Bureau de Sécurité: il pourrait vous faire jeter…

Pino se redressa à ce moment-là, dardant sur la femme un regard terne qui la fit déglutir, certainement qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise, peut-être qu'elle avait honte de montrer un tel exemple,… Vincent ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit, rentrer chez lui et aller dormir pendant mille ans. Mourir, peut-être…

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire du mal des immigrants comme cela, Mère.

S'il n'avait pas aussi mal au coeur, Vincent aurait sans doute sourit : pas bête la petite. Peut-être même plus intelligente que la femme qui lui avait servi de mère pendant ces quelques années. Sans doute, certainement même. Mais plutôt que de réagir, il baissa la tête et rangea son matériel aussi calmement que possible, comme pour laisser le temps à la petite autorave de faire une petite leçon à sa propriétaire.

-Pour le payement, vous pouvez simplement envoyer cette somme au bureau de vérification des autorave sud quartier des immigrants temporaires FK. Il faudra simplement préciser mon numéro de matri...

-Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous payer pour un simple test négatif?

-H-hé bien, je suis désolé mais j'ai quand même fait le trajet et puis le test coûte assez cher e-et je pense que...

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez: ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Il serra les poings, le noeud dans son ventre ne faisant que se resserrer: il aurait du s'en douter... Plus on a d'argent, moins on veut en dépenser... Il ajusta les lanières de son sac à dos et tendit quelques papiers à la femme, las, résigné:

-Si vous envoyez ces papiers au Bureau de Spécialité vous serez remboursée de la somme que vous allez verser au bureau de vérification. Je pense que c'est une bonne solu-...

Elle lui arracha littéralement les papiers des mains et feula, les yeux brillants:

-Dehors.

Il baissa la tête, l'air épuisé:

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolé...

Il se saisit de sa mallette, jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à la femme qui l'accompagna (de loin) jusqu'à la porte: quelle poisse! Il avait déjà à peine de quoi vivre, alors si en plus de tout on ne le payait plus, il finirait par mourir de faim avant d'avoir pu espérer devenir un véritable citoyen!

Alors, quand il se retrouva dehors, il se retourna et s'inclina, tentant le tout pour le tout:

-Je suis terriblement désolé, mais si vous pouviez envoyer ces papiers au Département de Spécialité pour que je sois...

Seul le claquement sec de la porte lui répondit, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Vincent poussa un long soupir, serra les poings, retint un hurlement frustré... Desserra les mains et de retourna, las, fatigué: après tout, tant pis. Pourquoi lutter? Si cette femme refusait de le payer, il en parlerait simplement à Dorothy et elle règlerait le problème. Pourquoi se creuser la tête et se faire du mal quand il avait avec lui un Entourage aussi performant que...

La sonnerie de son petit téléphone lui fit hausser des sourcils légèrement surpris et il se saisit lentement de l'appareil: qu'est-ce que c'était encore? Du repos? Une nouvelle couche de travail? Lorsqu'il décrocha, il s'imagina presque entendre le fameux mari de cette femme: peut-être allait-il se faire réprimander?! Mais il poussa un soupir soulagé et un sourire étira ses lèvres fatiguées:

-Dorothy.

- _Tes inspections se passent bien, Vincent?_

-Bien, mais… Mme Creed a refusé de me payer.

- _Tu lui as donné les papiers adéquats?_

-Oui, j'ai fait comme tu m'avais dit.

- _Alors c'est parfait. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes: tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire._

Vincent esquissa un sourire soulagé et le noeud qui lui tordait les entrailles sembla se dénouer quelque peu:

- _Tu pourras repasser au bureau: tu as de la chance, ton véhicule a été réparé. Tu pourras venir le chercher pour continuer ta journée._

-Oh merci, Dorothy!

Quelle bonne nouvelle! Il allait gagner un temps fou avec ça! Et il ne serait plus obligé de prendre le train, de marcher en pleine rue, et de subir les lourds regards méprisants des citoyens! Il se demandait juste combien il allait devoir payer pour le récupérer… Il ouvrit la bouche:

-J'arrive tout de suite le cher-…

- _Pas tout de suite: on nous a signalé une autre infection potentielle non loin de ta situation actuelle, et le chef souhaiterait que tu t'en occupes._

Bizarrement, alors qu'il s'attendait à être désespéré par cette nouvelle tâche, il n'était même pas surpris. En fait, il s'y attendait un peu: sa journée ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait le tester, vérifier qu'il était digne de devenir un citoyen modèle. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre: il avait la chance d'avoir un travail stable, un endroit où vivre, une vie radieuse en prévision,… Alors, lorsqu'il raccrocha et qu'il se mit à trottiner, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres: la solution pour ne plus souffrir était simple…

Ne pas réfléchir et se soumettre au système, rester le modèle de soumission paisible que cette ville désirait et exigeait. Ne pas en douter et ne pas y réfléchir. Voire même, ne pas réfléchir du tout et laisser le Gouvernement penser pour lui.

Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser,… Presque ne pas « être », ne pas être un être individuel. Non: ils étaient tous unis dans ce dôme, ils formaient une communauté: nul besoin d'une entité autonome dans ce système.

 _Ne pas penser et se soumettre…_

Il pouvait bien faire ça, non?

Non?

$s$s$s$

 _Allez, courage: c'est le dernier boulot de la journée!_

S'encouragea mentalement Vincent en engageant son véhicule dans une rue à sa droite, ses lunettes coupe-vent posées sur ses yeux. Dans le courant de la journée, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au bébé que la femme de ce matin allait avoir la chance de recevoir. Seuls les citoyens hauts placés ou alors extrêmement méritants avaient la chance d'imaginer réclamer cette joie. En réfléchissant aussi au système de création individuel des citoyens modèles, il avait compris une vérité essentielle: s'il avait tant de mal à faire oublier son origine extérieure, c'était parce qu'il n'avait justement pas été créé ici, à Romdeau.

En tant que citoyen d'une autre ville, il devait tout abandonner derrière lui et accepter de nouvelles règles de vie, de nouvelles manières de faire,… Il devait se fondre dans la masse et rentrer dans le moule des citoyens modèles. Etrangement, le fait d'avoir compris cela l'avait incroyablement soulagé: ce n'était pas juste pour lui que ces choses arrivaient, les autres immigrants devaient tous passer par là. Il n'avait simplement pas été créé ici et il devait, en quelque sorte, recommencer son éducation à zéro. C'était la raison de ses difficultés à s'intégrer: il devait tout ré-apprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris cela et le mode de fonctionnement de ce paradis, il avait l'impression que son rêve s'était rapproché, qu'il était plus proche du but que ce matin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres:

 _Je vais y arriver._

Oui! Il allait respecter les règles, imiter le comportement des citoyens, se rapprocher d'eux, se fondre dans leur masse et dans le moule désiré,… Et il allait devenir l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait tant de mal à s'intégrer, il avait l'impression que tout semblait plus facile, accessible même. Il allait y arriver, il allait devenir un citoyen et il allait montrer à Real qu'il en était capable!

Vincent cligna des yeux: tiens… Mais et ce quartier n'était-il justement pas celui où habitait la jeune femme? Il ralentit et finit par couper le moteur de son véhicule avant d'ôter son « casque », un air ébahi sur le visage: oui… Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Cette maison était celle de Real. Elle vivait là, elle était là, juste derrière ces murs,… Que faisait-elle à l'instant? Soupait-elle? Réfléchissait-elle à une enquête? Lisait-elle? Ou bien était-elle en train de…

Il rougit brutalement et secoua la tête: mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait?! Bon, du calme, du sérieux et de la concentration! Il vérifia de nouveau l'adresse qu'on lui avait communiquée un peu plus tôt: oui, pas d'erreur, c'était bien dans la petite ruelle voisine à la maison de Real. Le signal de son gps ne se trompait jamais. Vincent s'humecta les lèvres, attrapa sa mallette et se mit à trottiner vers la ruelle, incapable de quitter la maison des yeux. Une fois l'autorave neutralisé, devrait-il aller voir si elle allait bien? Peut-être avait-elle été attaquée par ce robot contaminé? Oui, il irait voir. Un sourire niais sur les lèvres et les joues rouges, le coeur battant, il s'engouffra dans la ruelle en courant.

 _Alors normalement, l'autorave devrait-être… Ici!_

Il esquissa un sourire victorieux en apercevant sa « proie » affalée sur le sol, juste en face de lui, et accéléra le pas: plus vite il s'occupait de cet Entourage, plus vite il pourrait aller vois si Real se portait bien. Real, si belle, si rayonnante, si… Différente des autres en fait… Vincent ralentit imperceptiblement le pas, hésitant: attendez un peu… S'il voulait devenir un citoyen modèle, est-ce qu'aimer une femme aussi indépendante qu'elle était une bonne idée? Ne devrait-il plutôt pas tomber amoureux d'une femme plus… Muselée et moins rebelle?

Peut-être était-ce là la chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but! Peut-être qu'il devait…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net en portant les mains à son coeur, haletant:

 _Qu'est-ce qui… M'arrive?_

Son coeur battait anormalement vite, lui faisait un mal de chien, et il voyait flou. La panique s'empara de son coeur et il tenta de s'appuyer au mur pour se reposer quelques secondes, ne se sentit pas tomber en avant et heurter le sol, pas plus qu'il ne vit sa mallette valser sur le sol et son contenu se répandre sur le bitume…

 _Je ne veux pas… Mourir…_

Ses yeux se fermèrent comme il tendait faiblement le bras vers le réverbère, comme pour appeler à l'aide. Mais il était seul, une fois de plus…  
Seul dans le noir.

Et il avait terriblement peur, et puis il avait si mal…

Vincent perdit connaissance sans même s'en rendre compte, avec un seul bruit résonnant dans sa tête, celui des battements effrénés de son coeur. Et un mot, répété à l'infini…

 _Eveil…_

$s$s$s$

-Vincent Law!

Il se leva d'un bond de sa couchette de fortune, tremblant de tous ses membres:

-O-oui, c'est moi.

L'autorave posa un regard vide sur lui, un regard qui lui donna pourtant des frissons terrifiés:

-On va entendre votre déposition. Venez avec moi.

Vincent hocha fébrilement la tête et, lorsque l'autorave eut ouvert la porte de sa cellule, il le suivit docilement, la tête basse, les épaules relevées et le dos voûté: il avait mal à la tête, il avait froid, il avait faim, il était fatigué,… Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de disparaître, mourir peut-être,… D'être enfin débarrassé de cette vie qu'il n'avait pas voulue et qu'il visait pourtant malgré lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur lui comme ça? Il n'avait rien demandé, et pourtant, lorsque la maison de Real avait été attaquée, il avait fallu qu'il se trouve évanoui sur les lieux du crime! Mais quel coup de malchance! Il frissonna et passa machinalement les mains sur ses bras nus: on lui avait confisqué sa tenue d'immigrant et son matériel, comme s'il pouvait cacher une arme ou pire encore dans ses plis oranges, et ce centre de détention provisoire était glacial. Même le sol sous ses pieds (nus également) semblait être de glace.

L'autorave poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et désigna une chaise:

-Asseyez-vous.

-D'accord…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé à la pièce, remarqua plusieurs caméras et rougit en baissant la tête: quelle honte, si quelqu'un tombait un jour sur cet enregistrement, il serait dans la pire tenue possible et imaginable… Il avait presque l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses cauchemars ridicules où il se rendait au bureau avec ce qui lui servait de pyjama. Et puis, être ici, dans un centre de détention, avoir un casier judiciaire en n'étant qu'un immigrant,… C'était presque le condamner à ne jamais pouvoir atteindre son rêve!

Vincent s'assit sur la petite chaise de métal froid, retint un frisson et, le dos courbé, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux, il leva timidement la tête, l'autorave qui l'avait accompagné se tenant derrière lui comme pour l'empêcher de fuir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. L'Entourage en face de lui se redressa légèrement:

-Identifiez-vous.

Il déglutit difficilement, inspira profondément, tenta de parler clairement et distinctement:

-No.0724FGARK, je suis Vincent Law. Je travaille au bureau de vérification des autoraves infectés dans le secteur des immigrants temporaires FK.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce quartier?

-Je… J'allais m'occuper d'un autorave infecté qu'on m'avait signalé.

Il y eut un court instant de silence tandis que son interrogateur feuilletait son dossier:

-Ce fait est invérifié.

Vincent sentit le noeud dans son ventre se resserrer et un filet de sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale:

-Je vous le jure: mon Entourage m'a passé un coup de téléphone dans la soirée pour me confier un dernier travail avant la fin de ma journée! Je vous jure que c'est vrai!

Sa voix s'était accélérée et il sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. La panique s'emparait de lui et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à se justifier:

-J'ai eu un malaise en arrivant sur les lieux! C-ce n'est pas la première fois: la même chose est arrivée hier soir! Je vous le jure!

L'autorave leva un regard impitoyable sur lui et répéta simplement, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire était insignifiant, qu'un ramassis de mensonges:

-Que faisiez-vous dans ce quartier?

Vincent pâlit et il hoqueta:

-Mais je vous…

-Répétez votre déposition en suivant la procédure en vigueur.

Les mains tremblantes, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, là où l'autre autorave l'observait attentivement, comme pour le dissuader de fuir ou de mentir:

-H-hé bien… J'étais là parce que quelqu'un avait signalé un autorave infecté.

-Ce fait est invérifié.

-Mais… M-mais c'est la vérité. (Sa voix était remplie de sanglots désespérés) Si vous regardez dans les registres ça doit être noté quelque part.

-Mon registre indique uniquement que vous avez quitté le domicile de Mr et Mme Creed à…

Vincent pensa hurler, se rebeller, prouver son innocence,… Mais il se contenta de baisser la tête et de se triturer les mains, allant même jusqu'à rompre et arracher l'ongle de son index droit, faisant rouler une goutte de sang sur son doigt: il ne devait pas lutter. Juste présenter au monde entier ce visage de parasite toléré… Celui d'un immigrant, celui d'un moins que rien qui tue petit à petit sa personnalité pour se fondre dans la masse…

Lutter ne servait à rien. Penser était inutile. Exister était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'offrir. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, mais raconter la vérité ne le mènerait à rien non plus…  
Il était dans une impasse.

Et il avait froid, faim, et il était si fatigué…

-Reprenons donc depuis le début: numéro de matricule?

Il serra les dents, s'assura que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop, se maudit mille fois lorsqu'un filet larmoyant s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes:

-Numéro de matricule 0724FGARK…

Il prit une légère inspiration et baissa davantage la tête, comme pour cacher les larmes de ses yeux et le tremblement de ses lèvres:

-Je suis Vincent Law…

 _Ne pas douter du système, s'y soumettre et obéir…_

Une règle d'une simplicité enfantine, une règle efficace pour devenir un concitoyen... Alors pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait-il pas à la respecter? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur lui de la sore? Pourquoi ce paradis continuait-il de le rejeter?

-Je travaille au bureau de vérification des autoraves infectés dans le secteur des immigrants temporaires FK…

Comme ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblement, peut-être même de début de sanglots, Vincent ferma les paupières plus fort encore que d'habitude.

 _Tout pue le faux et le mensonge ici… Même moi…_

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes désespérées et épuisées, incapable de savoir si elles étaient le fruit de sa fatigue, ou bien si c'était parce que la seule vérité ici-bas était celle qu'il venait d'énoncer…

 _Je suis le plus faux de tous…_

Le pire était qu'il savait qu'il avait raison mais qu'il ne pouvait le dire à personne.  
Il était seul.

Seul…

Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup encore bien longtemps…

* * *

Et voià! :) J'avais fort envie d'écrire sur les premiers épisodes de l'anime avec le point de vue de Vincent, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en tant qu'immigrant, sur son envie de bien faire et sur son mal-être. C'etait vraiment une personnalité et un point de vue très intéressant à traiter et analyser ;)

Donc voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu! :D A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! *^*

Gros bisous!


End file.
